


Would've Been Nice To Know

by n0t_leaving



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Morgan, Crossover, Poor Reid, Schizophrenia, The Doctor and Spencer are BFFs, basically science and nerdy bros, i guess? honestly no clue how to tag this, more of just an outline idea, not good writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_leaving/pseuds/n0t_leaving
Summary: What might happen if The Doctor crashed into Reid's life.It is surprisingly anticlimactic for everyone involved.Both of them should really just talk to one another.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Spencer Reid, The Doctor & Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Would've Been Nice To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this is around season 5 of Criminal Minds, because I love that team, and around the 6th series of Doctor Who where The Doctor is travailing alone for a little bit. Sort of inspired by 'The Lodger' episode with Craig.

The Doctor arrived in Spencer's apartment by accident, as always because the TARDIS goes where she wants, to investigate an alien mould culture who had infested Reid's apartment building in an attempt to controlling human minds to, you guessed it, take over earth. 

The Doctor is incredibly baffled by how unbothered Dr. Spencer Reid, the bizarre nerdy FBI book-worm who's flat he lands in, is by his presents. Reid walks into his apartment, sees a mad man in a bow-tie, emerging from a blue box in the middle of his living room with an electric whisk and fez in his hands looks at him for 5 secs, slowly puts his shopping down and sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose and says "I guess it's happened" and goes and make himself a cup of coffee (he doesn't make one for The Doctor). 

The Doctor assumes that his future self must have already told this man that he was coming- he still thinks the lack of tea is very rude. 

The Doctor takes up residence in Reid's flat (like he did with Craig), falling into a domesticity of shared breakfasts and nights with both of them curled up in the lounge, The Doctor tinkering away on a new special-mould-machine while Spencer reads, both in a contented companionable silence. Spencer doesn't even flinch let along look up when whatever's in The Doctor's has starts marking alarming bleeping noises or even small explosions. The weird thing is Spencer tries to not interact as much as possible, so they live mainly in silence. He ignores The Doctor often and cries silently at night in his bed, or sometimes in front of The Doctor- who tries to comfort this man as much as he can but whatever he says always seems to do more harm than good. He figures his future self must had said something, something that made Spencer act in such a cool and confusing manner towards him, while also coursing him so much pain. 

After 2 weeks, Spencer starts talking to The Doctor, constantly in endless rambles. He speaks about his cases, about his PTSD from those cases, about growing up unsupported and abandoned, about his team and his mother and his endless love for both of them, about his fears of losing his mind, of driving everyone away, of never being good enough, about anything he can think of. The Doctor starts to thoroughly enjoy the company of rambles, much more than the calm silence. And he finds they can spar on science topics, matching each other in speed and content (shocking the doctor who adores it- this Spencer is incredible) and when The Doctor mentions "crazy sci-fi stuff" Spencer laughs and makes him tea (which he's doing now, making The Doctor believe he is forgiven for what ever his future self did in the past to Spencer). 

5 weeks in Spencer tell him he's glad The Doctor's here. Tells him that even if he is crazy he is the best friend he's ever had, that he makes the darkness feel less dark. The doctor finds it funny, because that's what Spencer seems to do for all of those around him, even if he never realises himself. Humans, are after all, The Doctor thinks, wonderful creates full of so much kindness and potential for good. 

6 weeks in, Spencer asks why he only ever sees him at home. So, the next day The Doctor comes with him to the BAU. The Doctor is secrets elated, he cannot wait to meet the brilliant people of Reid's family. 

That is when hell breaks loose. 

They walk side by side into Quantico, Spencer ignores him- doesn't even open the door for him, rude American behaviour. 

And then it makes sense. 

"Who's you're friend Pretty Boy?" Morgan, the bold black man (who must be Derek Morgan because he sees his instant adoration for Reid and big brother instincts, yes Morgan) asks- looking The Doctor up and down. He thrust his hand forward shaking it very vigorously- "So, so good to meet you Morgan, this is Morgan! You, are, so, brave, look at you," he kisses his forehead, "you great human, humans are just the best."

He excitedly turns to Reid and his face crumples for a intense grin to a look of confusion. For Spencer's face is one of heartbreak and great relief, he has silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "You- you-" he's pointing now between The Doctor and Morgan, who's facial expression equals The Doctor's. 

"Oh, oh, OH! Stupid! Stupid Doctor!" And it all makes sense now. 

He pushes forward, yanking Reid face so their foreheads are pushed together, "You incredible boy, my Wonder Boy: I'm real. I'm not in your head. Look at me," shakily Spencer lifts his hand to The Doctor's face, grazing his cheek "I'm real."

Then Reid's arms are around his back, crashing their bodies together and his face is pushed to The Doctor's neck as he sobs, racking his whole body. 

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, you're here, you're really here, oh you're really here-"

When they pull apart, after a long time, they smile, then giggle, then dissolve into uncontrollable hysterical laughter. Holding each other by the shoulders. 

Reid suddenly stops laughing looking the epitome of seriousness, causing The Doctor to also stop; "You really do have two hearts!". And then they starts guffawing again, hugging each other close.

By now they have attracted a crowd. 

Morgan tentatively starts; "Hey-hey Reid, mind telling us what's going on?"

To his surprise Reid turns around beaming at Morgan- "This here is The Doctor, the most brilliant man in the universe, he's been living with me for 6 weeks 2 days and 6 hours, and, most importantly, I'm not crazy!" 

Morgan looked even more alarmed at that last statement, particularly as he was still grinning like a man who is definitely crazy. 

"Gonna need a little more than that Pretty Boy."

"He turned up at my apartment 3 days after the 'vampire' case. He appeared in my apartment, wearing the exact same clothes he's wearing today and has worn for the last 6 weeks. He also parked a blue English police box in my living room. Due to his same appearance each day, bizarre quirks, intimate knowledge of my life and his ability to appear seemingly at random with a huge wooden box, I hypothesised I was suffering from my inevitable schizophrenic break resulting in the delusion of 'The Doctor'. I was relieved that, unlike my mother, he appeared largely harmless and more of a manifestation of my need to be cared for and reminded to eat, more so than any intense fear revolving around the government. And due to the naive fear that I could live in ignorance, I neglected to see a professional doctor- no, not you're kind of no-medial-training-doctor, Doctor. Meanwhile, I started to accept my delusion, and started acting less rude- deeply sorry by the way- towards this fantasy 'doctor' until I reached the point that I actually enjoyed his company. So much so that I invited him to accompany me to work, because I figured this kind of delusion wasn't all that bad and that he's a pretty good sounding board, and then I find out, I find out, that-" he broke of laughing, tears streaming down his face, "that he is real and I'm not delusional!" 

"Oh wonderful Doctor Spencer Reid, you are far from crazy- you're and I can say this because I am the smartest man in the universe, are a brilliant genius!" Spencer looked down at his feet, a blush tinting the tips of his ears. 

"Now, my dear Spencer, how would you like to travel to see that 12th century poet you adore so much and maybe a few planets?"

"Only if you explain time-lord physiology again, because I'll pay attention this time, knowing it's real and all." 

Spencer grabbed The Doctor's hand who lead him start inside the TARDIS, their join grins were blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very stupid, but I just love delusional sad Reid having a happy ending
> 
> Tell me if I've fucked up anywhere :)


End file.
